


Just A Little Something

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: An account of where Hecate got the watch that hangs around her neck.





	Just A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I also tragically do not own these ladies and seek no profit.

Ada tapped her maglet three times and folded her hands over her papers while she awaited an answer. As per usual, it didn’t take long.

“I have something for you,” she said when Hecate materialized in her office.

Hecate’s eyes were frantic though her posture remained its usual stiffness. “I’m sorry, Headmistress, I wasn’t able to finish those progress notes. Unfortunately, Amber Hourglass blew up a potion during second period and--“

Ada lifted a hand to interrupt her. “No, that’s not it. You’re doing as fine a job as I expected, Hecate. I just wanted to give you something to mark the occasion.”

Hecate furrowed her brow and tensed her fingers at her sides. “You didn’t have to.”

Ada smiled softly. “I’m aware but I wanted to.” She stood from her chair and crossed her desk, holding out a box for Hecate to take.

Hecate held it for a few moments before she cleared her throat. “I’m unsure of what to say. I wasn’t expecting any--”

“Why don’t you open it?” suggested Ada.

Hecate carefully unwrapped the bow from the box, grateful for its deep maroon color. Ada learned long ago that if she wanted to add any color to Hecate’s life, it needed to be subtle so as not to overwhelm her. Hecate flipped open the box and let out a small gasp. “Ada, it’s, why, it’s…”

Ada smiled. “I thought you might like it. I made sure it was wound when I picked it up and synchronized it with the clock in the great hall.”

Hecate picked up the chain connected to the timepiece and stared at it. She seemed frozen in some mix of confusion and awe. She opened her mouth a few times to speak but each time nothing came out.

After a few minutes, Ada cleared her throat and stated, “It is customary to wear it but do with it what you want.”

That brought Hecate out of her daze as she rolled her eyes and unlocked the clasp, securing the chain around her neck. “It is also customary to hold back on the cheek when bestowing a gift.”

Ada just winked. “I’m sure you’ll get good use out of it.”

Hecate stroked the watch reverently with one of her thumbs. “Thank you, Ada. Truly, you really didn’t need to.”

Ada shrugged. “Well, I couldn’t have my deputy walking around without a proper watch.”

Hecate’s mouth turned up into a small smirk and didn’t mention that she had a perfectly fine pocket-watch that Ada knew all about. “It is imperative to maintain standards.”

Ada nodded and circled her desk to sit back behind it once again. “Now, tell me about this incident in the potions lab.”


End file.
